Tumbling Down
by Lolita-chi
Summary: Miss de Bourgh had always been told she would Marry Mr. Darcy. One day she finds out this is not true and her world comes tumbling down around her. After a while though, there will be someone who will come and help her rebuild her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I hope you like the story. **

**This is my favorite book and I just had to write something for it.**

**I came up with it because I was always thinking about how she must of felt and what this did to her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was born with a sickly body and was never the beauty I should have grown up to be, a beauty like my mother was. Because of my sickly body I never had the chance to possibly become an accomplished woman. I grew up to be quite and a bit snobby, a mere shadow of my mother Lady Catherine de Bourgh. But ever since I was young I was told when I grow up I would marry my cousin Mr. Darcy. I was told this over and over again so it slowly became my fact. To me, I had no fault because I truly believed no matter what that I would still marry him. That was one of the only definite things that I knew, nothing could change that. Though we did not meet too often and he was always reserved at best when he was with us, I could never think ill of him. I fancied the idea that I was in love with him.

Mr. Collin's, a man who my mother often invited over to pass the time with, told me about his cousin Elizabeth. The woman who had rejected his marriage proposal was coming to visit him and his wife. I thought nothing of it. I had heard rumors about how handsome the Bennet women were claimed to be and the rumor was obviously correct. When Miss Bennet entered the room it was obvious that she was quite handsome, though not the most handsome woman I have seen. I didn't talk to her much at all, I saw no need to and kept to myself. Though my mother went through pains to get to know her just to settle her curiosity and have something to gossip about later. From the little I heard from their conservation, Miss Bennet seemed able to out due even my mother, and that was something unheard of from another woman. Besides that though, I had little interest in her and didn't start to pay attention to her until Mr. Darcy came.

A week or two after Miss Bennet and Mrs. Collin's sister Maria settled down here, Mr. Darcy arrived with my other cousin colonel Fitzwilliam, a man who is very amiable in my opinion. The proper greetings were made and they soon left to their rooms to unpack. My mother seemed to be in the highest spirits since their arrival, planning and scheming on how to interrogate them. I myself was also in great spirits, for I got time to spend with my precious Mr. Darcy. Nothing could have been better for me.

My mother invited the Collins and their guests over again. It soon became apparent that Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet were previous acquaintances from when Mr. Darcy stayed in Netherfield. It seemed not to be the best acquaintanceship, for the cold civility they held towards each other was surprising. They also seemed to bicker a lot. None of that seemed wrong to me though. I could see nothing wrong with a little animosity between them. The more girls he hated the better it was for me, not that I wasn't sure of my position, it was just reassuring. The fact that Miss Bennet seemed to be interested in my other cousin colonel Fitzwilliam was just a bonus.

To me, I honestly thought I had nothing to worry about at that point in time. The only thing that bothered me was how constantly Mr. Darcy looked at Miss Bennet. He never paid woman attention so far, going as far as to snub them to get them to leave him alone. He paid more attention to Miss Bennet than I have ever seen him pay attention to other woman. But from the way he looked at her I saw no reason to suspect danger. He only ever appeared to be sizing her up, he never looked at her with admiration or respect, or at least not that I saw. My judgment though may have been a little biased. I honestly could not imagine Mr. Darcy with another woman besides myself. He was my intended.

Mr. Darcy hardly ever went outside the house without being forced to by the present company. But I was surprised because he was voluntarily leaving the house on his own without an entourage, claiming he was going on walks around the property. Though I was a little surprised, I suspected that from the time he last visited he had inquired a love of solitary walks, so I never bothered him by asking to be included. When he came back from those walks, he always seemed to be in better spirits, if only marginally. I was sincerely happy that he was enjoyed his stay here.

My mother invited the Collins and guests to dine with us again as she does every so often. When they arrived it was immediately apparent that they were missing one of their guests. My mother not known for her patience, quickly pounced on them like a lion into its prey and demanded to know what had detained Miss Bennet. It was Mrs. Collin that replied, saying that Miss Bennet was feeling ill and was not fit to come here and sends her deepest apologies and regrets. My mother was not quite pleased with the answer, mumbling something along the lines of should have come still and only the biggest emergency could excuse her. But even through her displeasure she let it go seeing there was nothing she could do about it.

I noticed the shift in Mr. Darcy's demeanor almost right away; he seemed a little bit worried. But I am the only one who noticed and it was so slight a change in his facial features that I had doubted I really saw it. Mr. Darcy soon excused himself claiming he had some business to attend to. My Mother was a bit muffled about the suddenness of the quick of the quick trip but relented anyway. At the time I believed his words to be true and actually believed he really had business to take care of that led him to town for a short while. I had assumed it was last minute business that he had to take care of before he left our house in a few days.

He came back not too long a time later, quicker than I had presumed it would take him to finish business, and he was absolutely livid. I have never seen him so mad even as he tried to collect himself. He tried to stay for a few minutes in his company like my mother demanded, but he quickly left with haste saying his goodnight to us and our guests. My mother made some snide comments trying to guess what left him in such a mood.

I sat in my room late at night when everyone else was asleep mulling over what had transpired earlier on in the evening. I had concluded nothing more than a business dealing gone bad not knowing what else it could have been. I was still fully dressed and in the restless state I was in I sought refuge in the library. I wasn't really a big fan of books but it sounded appealing at the time and it would keep my mind occupied for a while. I went to the library and I opened the doors quietly not wanting to make any noise and wake up anyone that was sleeping. I was about to walk in when I spotted a candle light in the opposite side of the library.

I took a closer look and discovered with some shock, though I shouldn't have been considering the book lover he was, it was Mr. Darcy. On further investigation I found him to be writing something. Whatever he was writing must have been very important considering all the emotion I saw him put into it. His range of emotions was extensive and I couldn't quite distinguish what emotions passed on him face. I assumed from the sheer amount of emotions that he put into that letter that he was writing a letter to his sister Georgiana on what had transpired when he went out to town earlier. Feeling I was intruding on a private moment I quickly left, quietly so he did not know I had been there. I retired back to my room after that.

The next day Mr. Darcy had seemed to calm down, I noted with relief. He left again without telling anyone and went on a walk. This time colonel Fitzwilliam also left the house shortly after him; I assumed he went to meet up with him. I found out later that was not the case; they both went to Mr. Collins house. I found out when they came home later, Mr. Darcy came first and Fitzwilliam came later. It seemed they wanted to say goodbye to Miss Bennet before they took their leave the next day. It seemed Miss Bennet took an extra-long walk that day, and from what I have heard she is quite the walker, and was not there to say goodbye. The rest of the day was quiet and the next day after a sorrowful goodbye, they left.

My mother was awfully lonely after they left and eagerly invited the Collin's and guests over to fill the void. She received them with all the vigor she had been lacking since her nephews had left. I noted that Miss Bennet seemed slightly ill at ease in our company and was looking around as if someone would suddenly start accusing her of something. I barely took notice of it as I was not really paying attention to her and she was good at hiding it, keeping her composure as was necessary of a girl. I highly doubt anyone else saw it and I thought nothing more of it. In a couple more weeks, Mrs. Collin's sister and Miss Bennet were gone.

Things returned back to normal after that. The Collin's kept coming over the invitation of my mother. My mother kept talking about our wedding cementing it further into my head that it was a definite thing that it was going to happen, that his heart belonged to me and only to me. I would get my happily ever after with the man I have loved all my life. There was nothing more than that for me. That was my world. What occurred a couple months later I would always blame my mother for.

I was in town with my mother when the rumors started. We were shopping, looking for more gowns even though I already had more than enough. We heard some of the town's women whispering to themselves. My mother being the notorious gossip that she is, decided it was her right to go over to them and demand they tell her what they were whispering about. They told us out of total fright, not that I could blame them, it is very rare you meet a woman as overbearing as my mother.

They hesitantly told us the news had to do with our relation Mr. Darcy. After my mother heard this it was like someone put her on a war path and she refused to leave until they told her on what the rumors said about him. Again they were hesitant to release the information to us but were too intimidated to hold it back. The ladies told us there have been rumors on Mr. Darcy's status as a single man, saying he was engaged. My mother just looked at them as if to say that's it and replied that he being engaged was nothing new, he and my daughter have been engaged since she was born. I have been saying this since her birth. This time they looked positively frightened and informed her it was not her daughter that he is rumored to be engaged to.

I was too shocked to do much more than stand there shocked, denying everything they said. My mother had no such problem and flew into a violent rage and started pointing her finger demanding to know where they heard such a ridiculous, false notion, and who the girl he was allegedly engaged to was. The women were trembling now; never have they been exposed to such rage. They quickly replied that they had heard this around the town and the lady was Miss Elizabeth Bennet. After they squealed that out they ran off as if their life depended on it, which was probably the safest and smartest move they could have made at the moment. If I hadn't been in such an emotional turmoil at the moment I probably would have questioned my mother's stability at the moment and would have run away as far as I could with my bad health.

My mother and I quickly escape from town back into the comforts of our house. I quickly left for my room to get some peace and quiet away from the screeching harpy that was my mother at the moment. When I got to the room I collapsed onto my bed no longer able to hold myself up. This news had shaken up the tight security I have always had. This couldn't be, Mr. Darcy and I are engaged, and he can't be engaged to two women at the same time. I comforted myself with those thought and the fact that those were just rumors told by bored townsfolk who have nothing better in their life to do. From what I cared to recall from Miss Bennets visit, She and Mr. Darcy didn't seem to hold any regard for each other, and where civil at best. It would be much more believable if the rumors said she was engaged to my other cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. He seemed quite taken with her despite her lack of money, and she seemed to also share the feeling. It was impossible for Mr. Darcy to be engaged to her, he is mine, it has been that way since my birth. That is my truth, my rock, my constant.

My mother left the next day telling me she was going to confront Miss Bennet. Ever though she assured me that it was not true, she was going to see if Miss Bennet had any hand in the rumors and to remind her of her place. I felt an emotion akin to pity for a second, because to be assaulted with my mother's temper was something I wouldn't wish on anyone, but that emotion passed quickly. If she did indeed start those demeaning rumors she deserved it. My mother added before she got into her carriage that she was also going to talk to Mr. Darcy about this matter.

I waited patiently for my mother to come back anxious for her to bring news on this dreadful misunderstanding. When my mother finally came back she was in the foulest mood, and was as mad as when she found out about the news maybe even more so. I started to feel something was wrong so I practically begged my mother to confine in me on what she had heard. She replied sourly though with a hint of relief that the rumors were false ant they were in no ways engaged, not that it was possible with him already being engaged to you. If that was so, then why was she in such a foul mood? When Iasked her about it , her eyes were set ablaze and she pursed her lips as if she was holding herself back from saying a lot of unladylike things, but she only replied that Miss Bennet would never be welcomed back into this house again. With that being said she left in a hurry going up to her room probably to rant in private. I guess Miss Bennet said or did something to displease her.

I was relieved beyond reasonable belief. Not that I actually really gave any credit to the veracity of the rumor, but it was reassuring any the less. My world was still stable and nothing could change that. Mr. Darcy was mine. Everything is just like it has been since my birth and for the next couple of weeks; everything was perfect as it should have been.

It was about a month later that I got the news. One of my mother's friends offered my mother her congratulations. My mother was confused and asked for what does she give her congratulations for. The woman replied not to joke with her; you know perfectly what I am talking about. My mother impatiently said that she didn't. The woman was surprised for a second but quickly replied, on the marriage of your nephew Mr. Darcy to Miss Bennet. Surely you knew about it. I didn't, came from my mother's now enraged figure. The lady soon left after seeing my mother almost literally burst into flames of anger. When she was gone, the most unladylike words left her mouth. I feared her health would decline from all the stress. But all those thoughts quickly left my head as the words finally sunk in.

That woman had said Mr. Darcy was married, and not to me. How can that be? No that can't be, it is impossible. He is mine, he has been since my birth, and nothing could change that. That woman has to be lying, she has to be. That women is evil, she had to be to tell such a dreadful, horrible lie. What's more, how can two people who so blatantly hate each other be married? Also, my mother explicitly went to both of them when there were rumors of the alleged engagement and got both of their words that they were not engaged. My mother wouldn't have come back home unless they weren't. Again, not that it was possible with him being engaged to me.

I looked at my hysterical mother, who was still screaming out for the entire world to hear, and wondered why she was taking this seriously. Didn't she have any common sense? Why would she believe that woman? It was blatantly obvious that she was lying. How could she fall for such a lie? I thought my mother was smarter than that; she is the one who has been telling me since before I can even remember that I was engaged to him.

It wasn't until I realized that my mother hasn't stopped being angry that panic and doubt started to set in. What if the woman wasn't lying? What if she is telling the truth? What if my mother was right to be angry? What if they really are married? A whole bunch of what ifs ran through my mind at that moment, filling my head, making me almost dizzy from the sheer amount of thoughts running through my head.

That was when my world fell apart. My truth is gone. I no longer have stability. Mr. Darcy is no longer mine; he is… that woman's, despicable wench, stealing Mr. Darcy away from me knowing fully well he belonged to me. How could she? How could he? How could Mr. Darcy betray me like that? I thought my mother clarified that there was no engagement between the two of them. So what happened?

My world no longer spins around. Everything is destroyed. There is no truth. There is no stability. My world has fell apart, destroyed in the cruelest kind of way, not to be put together again for a long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Please tell me what you think, good or bad.**

**Please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is the second and last chapter of my story.**

**Because of some of the reviews I got, bringing my errors to my attention, I edited Chapter 1 and fixed it.**

**I hope you like my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story Pride and Prejudice**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Time passed and I slowly began to heal. I didn't heal by much but it was enough to stop my health from completely failing on me. My mother was furious for the longest time, refusing any kind of contact with them. But life went on and we soon returned to our routine careful not to bring up their names.

The peace was nice but it was short lived. My mother decided it was high time to get rid of my single status and soon I had a new fiancé, this time it was a legitimate one where the actual party actually agreed to it not just my mother planning out or life, spitting out what she thinks instead of what is true, and getting peoples hopes up on false assumptions.

It seems that my mother was determined to marry me into the family, not wanting to let another blood into family, even if said family member wasn't as rich as Mr. Darcy. My mother told me my fiancé was my other cousin colonel Fitzwilliam. He is a good man though I never paid him much attention for it was always Mr. Darcy, but from what I recalled he had an easy sense of humor. I remember Mrs. Darcy seemed quite taken with him. Even though I knew this, I still would rather have married Mr. Darcy.

My mother soon invited him to the estate again so we could further our acquaintanceship, though even if we did not find the other party agreeable, the marriage would still commence. The marriage of the rich was more of a political thing to keep the money in the family instead of for love. It was her choice as my mother who I could marry, but my mother never cared for my feelings, so he could be the worst most disagreeable man and my mother would tell me the marriage would still happen and to preform my duty.

He soon arrived with his normal amiable personality. I took the time in which he was greeting my mother to examine him. He is tall and dark haired, his features were quite pronounced, but not too much, he was quite muscular but not overly. All in all he was quite handsome but he was not as handsome as Mr. Darcy.

He was soon done greeting my mother and came over to me. He greeted me with all the expected greetings and gave me a hug. Mr. Darcy never gave me a hug not being a very affectionate person. I guess colonel Fitzwilliam was a physically affectionate person. He pulled away soon, having hugged me more than politely normal. He kept his hands on my arms and took a nice long look at me like I did him evaluating his future wife; at least I had the courtesy to do it discreetly as was socially accustom. I looked away in shame knowing exactly what he was seeing.

He was seeing what I had to live through every day. Because of my sickly constitution I look quite sickly. My body was overly thin and not in the good was that men like, I was so skinny I looked malnourished. I was unusually short unlike my towering mother, most likely due to my sickness. My face was gaunt and too prominent due to my inability to consume much. My skin was extremely pail because I am constantly bed written and am not allowed out of the house much except on the rare occasion by the over protectiveness of my mother.

I felt his hands start to loosen, so thinking he was done examining me I turned back to him. Apparently he was not done for he was still looking at me. He looked me straight in the eye, and while I expected to see disgust and disappointment, that's not what I saw. I saw something I could not quite interoperate, I saw pity. Why did he pity me? Why would he care for me enough to pity me? I knew he was just marrying me for my money. I know all about it, it was not kept a secret from me. He wasn't poor and he was going to get a good sized inheritance, but apparently his kind were extravagant spenders and would run through their money quickly. So he needed to marry a woman who came with a big inheritance that could support his kind of life style. So he actually caring about me enough to pity ma was befuddling.

He surprised me by asking for my arm and he led me onto the house. When he got into the house, he left to unpack but quickly came back to spend some time with me. Why was he being so attentive to me, so nice? I never had anyone treat me with such care before. It was shocking and surprisingly nice.

He did a lot of little things that most people wouldn't have thought much about because they were accustomed to it. For me the experience was new, exciting, and left with good feelings because no one has ever done these things for me before. Mr. Darcy paid no attention to me; he never had any interest in me. I was just too blind and misinformed to notice that before.

He paid me a lot of attention. He greeted me every time I came into the same room as him or him coming into the same room as me. If there were other people accompanying me, he would make sure I was the first one he would greet. Whenever there was another girl in the room, ne never looked towards them, giving me his full attention, even if they were more handsome than me. He spent most of his time with me, asking me questions about myself, telling me about him, basically acquainting ourselves with each other. He also took me on a lot of walks around the estate, getting me out of the house. I think I have been out of the house longer than I have ever been during his stay, than I have ever been during my whole life.

I came into the knowledge that he was a sincerely a nice man and was really trying to make this relationship work. I really did find pleasure in his company more than I have ever enjoyed anyone's company, even Mr. Darcy. He actually made me feel like I was worth something. Our relationship wasn't built up on lies and false assumptions.

Even though I liked him, I did not love him yet. It was too soon and I was still weary having just had my world come crashing down on me not too long ago. I am a little bit harder now and not as naive. I had learned to hardly ever listen to whatever comes out of my mother's mouth and had to check the veracity of what sounded even close to feasible. The incident had matured me, made me grow up from my sheltered world.

I also learned to forgive. I was in town by myself except for a servant or two accompanying me, when I saw Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet, now Mrs. Darcy, walking together down the street. I later found out from the gossips in the town he was here on business so that was why I was not aware of his arrival here or my mother. They had their arms interlocked and were as close as they could politely in public be towards each other. Mrs. Darcy had a huge smile on her face and seemed to be laughing about something for her eye's shined with mirth. Mr. Darcy had a slight smile and looked as if he was holding back laughter. But overall, I could see the overbearing amount of love they had for each other that just seemed to ooze out of them into the surrounding air. They looked at each other in a way I have rarely seen couples look at each other, and I could begrudge them their happiness. I forgave them for falling in love.

I never told anyone about that surprise accounted, but it was a life changing experience for me. That day I realized I wanted what they have, to love and be loved, to be cherished and to be happy with the person who will stand by my side until the day we die. I didn't want that love from Mr. Darcy, I wanted my own love. That day gave me a whole new perspective and goals to reach for.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stayed for about a fortnight before he had to leave for a business trip. My life went back to the way it was before he came. I found out that surprisingly I missed him. I missed the company and happiness he brought with him. I was a bit surprised because I never missed Mr. Darcy even when he was gone for extensively long periods of time. I found myself waiting the day he would come back.

He didn't spend too long on his business trip and was back to the estate in about a week. This time I was the first one to greet him and it was a warm greeting. I embraced him like a lover would do with her man she hasn't seen in a while, and then quickly broke away, looking away as a heavy blush settled across my face. When I looked back at him he was smiling like I had just made his day. He brought me back into the embrace and whispered into my ear that he missed me, making me blush even more.

I spent the majority of my time with him during my stay, he really was good company. He has to be the most amiable person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and her doesn't treat me like a porcelain doll that could break at any second because of my sickness. He treated me like a normal person; encouraging me to eat more and to get out more. I found myself liking him more and more and was reluctant and saddened every time we had to part and go our separate ways for extended periods of time.

Also during stay with us, I found out he was a romantic kind of guy. He remembered everything I had said to him and used it to show his affection. He, on several occasions, bought me my favorite flower, says affectionate phrases that made my heart skip a beat, and wrote the sweetest poems to me that made me cry in happiness and had me wanting to jump into his arms. Although all of this stuff is cliché and over used, it is still sweet.

My mother chose not to wait any longer and announced out wedding would take place in a fortnight. I was nervous, but more than that I found I was actually looking forward to the wedding. Yes I was still not in love with him, but my feelings for him were stronger than anything I have felt for anyone. When I looked at him to see how he took the news, I found him smiling as always. Since he was always smiling, I didn't know how to interoperate how he was feeling, that made me start to grow even more nervous. What if he didn't really want to marry me? What if we ended up in a miserable loveless marriage?

I decided to gather up my courage and ask him how he felt about this marriage. When I asked him I think I saw his serious expression for the first time. He said he was glad that the wedding would take place. He said with all the time he had spent with me he had fallen in love with me. He said he loved me. I can't believe it. I never expected him to love me, only to tolerate me and maybe at most enjoy my company at times. After the confrontation, the time flew fast and soon we had our marriage ceremony and got our marriage license.

After the wedding we stayed with my mother for a week before we moved into our new house. The estate wasn't as big as Rosenberg's, but it was still big and comfy and it was far away from Rosenberg's. I found the interior design to be to my tastes and we had a good sized property, enough for a good walk. I have found myself to enjoy walking immensely.

I loved the married life. I found that without my mother's influence and all the stress she gave me, I grew healthier and actually put on enough weight that my figure filled out and all my features became softer. For the first time, when I looked in the mirror I liked what I saw, I could actually be considered handsome. I didn't gain too much weight with all my husband forced me to eat because of all the walks I took alone and with him.

Living with my husband everyday drew us close together instead of separating us because of seeing too much of each other. He still is romantic and does a lot of stuff for me. He was the best friend I could have ever had except in the form of a lover. I am so happy my mother did one right thing and decided to arrange our marriage. He is the best man I have ever had the pleasure of being acquaintance to.

Within the first month of our marriage my feelings for him grew so much that I was forced to acknowledge that I loved him. When I realized this I was so happy that I could recuperate his feelings and we both wouldn't be stuck in an awkward one sided love. The feelings that I have now are so much more than I have ever felt for Mr. Darcy. They made me realize that I never really loved Mr. Darcy; it was only a childhood crush.

When I told my husband one night before bed what I had realized, a big grin spread across his face, so big that I was surprised his face didn't split apart. I have never seen anyone so happy before. He took me into his arms and kissed me passionately, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. The kiss made me weak in the knees and dizzy. I too poured all my emotions into the kiss.

That night was a passionate night that set the example for a loving happy marriage. In a way I am glad my world fell apart. My newly built is much better than my destroyed one. My husband and I love each other to the end of the world, I couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Please tell me what you think, good or bad.**

**Please REVIEW**


End file.
